There you are
by Blythely
Summary: Blaine is surprised to discover that Kurt is very sexy.  Starts with "sexy" episode for background.  Fills in content around the Klaine first kiss.  Fluff, romance, smut later.  Maybe.


**Summary: **Ok, this is the first fanfic I have ever written. I blame the Klaine kiss which was so very "wow".  
This story basically fills in around our boys' first kiss and goes back to the "sexy" episode for some  
background. I think it's a one-shot unless I'm inspired to add more content later. M for smuttiness.

**Disclaimer: **I am a mere fangirl and Glee is Ryan Murphy's stunningly brilliant brainchild and does not belong to me.

* * *

_Blaine was a man with a mission. He strode swiftly down the Dalton hallway looking for Kurt.  
He had never been so sure of anything before in his life. He was in love. Head over heels, crazy in love.  
Love had hit him hard, unexpected and shocking in its strength, slamming into him with the force of a semi-truck._

How had he fallen in love? Blaine didn't know. It was all a blur but Blaine was pretty sure it had all started with…

sex.

"Sex" had first come up, when McKinley High's evil cheerleading coach, had informed Kurt and Blaine that the best way to impress the  
judges at Regionals was to be the sexiest act. Of course this "intel" was the opposite of the truth and was maliciously granted to cripple  
her competition; but ever since that day, Blaine had been obsessed with perfecting "sexy". He had agonized over finding the perfect song;  
and had even orchestrated an audience of susceptible young teenage girls from a sister all girl's school to woo with his "sex god" singing.  
He had quite a few phone numbers after the performance, attesting to his sexiness and musical prowess; but he was surprised to find how  
uncomfortable his friend, Kurt had been with"sexing" it up.

The next day, Blaine had even tried a "how to look sexy" tutorial session with Kurt. The session ended in disaster with Kurt kicking Blaine out.  
Kurt's resistance to being "sexy" and avoidance of sex as a topic altogether, prompted Blaine to take drastic measures and ask Kurt's dad,  
Burt, to educate his son. Ever since then, Kurt had acted different around Blaine and the subject had become off limits. Blaine  
knew he had crossed the line intervening with Burt; and in retrospect, maybe it hadn't been the best move. He had been waiting for Kurt to  
say something but Kurt didn't. The topic was dead.

Or was it? It was strange but it was almost like not discussing sex had increased the sexual tension between them.  
Maybe if they had talked about sex together, it wouldn't feel so taboo. It was weird that Blaine felt more and not less intrigued by Kurt's  
prudish avoidance of the sex talk. It added mystery to Kurt who was so strong and opinionated yet innocent and virginal. Lately Kurt would  
metamorphasize in Blaine's mind from being his best friend, into someone different… mysterious and raw, untouched and unblemished, and  
so unaware of his own power and beauty. On top of this, Blaine had been startled by images of Kurt that would flash in and out of his head:  
Kurt with mussed hair, Kurt with parted lips, Kurt in various stages of undress, a disarranged tie, an unbuttoned shirt. Sometimes this fantasy  
Kurt would tilt his head back and moan. These images were gone as swiftly as they had come. They were strange and random and they were  
confusing. It wasn't until Pavorotti, the warbler's songbird died, that Blaine was able to reconcile these new images of his friend.

Kurt stepped into the Warbler's practice room, carrying Pavorotti's cage draped in Burberry-esque fabric.

"Pavarotti is dead." Kurt tragically announced. "I expect of a stroke".

Blaine had in the past, playfully mocked Kurt for the overindulgence in designer accessorizing for the bird and while Kurt's materialization  
in the choir room in elegant somber mourning attire complete with black knee high boots, and perfectly accessorized with a skeleton pin and  
silk ribbon at his throat; invited similar ridicule; there was such naked grief, passion and melancholy in Kurt's face, that it felled any such unspoken  
remarks. Everyone in the room sensed it and all the Warblers looked upon Kurt with respect and empathy.

"Now I know that today we have to practice duwopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I'd like to  
sing a song for Pavorotti today." Kurt mournfully and somewhat resentfully said.

Kurt had called Blaine out earlier about monopolizing the Warbler spotlight and the little dig stung Blaine but when Kurt began to sing,  
something else happened.

"Blackbird" wasn't a song for flourish or showmanship and the selection was uncharacteristic of Kurt's flair for the dramatic. It was simply,  
nakedly Kurt who was sad, saying goodbye to a departed friend.

Blaine hummed along picking up a harmony and as he raised his gaze to Kurt, It was as if that fantasy Kurt with mussed hair and parted  
lips had materialized before his eyes in the flesh. There was Kurt, messy and vulnerable, passionate with tears streaming down his face  
which was so…"sexy" Blaine realized.

_oh shit, it's true, he's fucking hot and amazing and brilliant and talented and there he was…and had  
been, all along_.

Blaine continued to gaze awestruck at his friend but his gaze was no longer the gaze of a friend. His eyes ran over Kurt's  
body, seeing it for the first time: Kurt's strong thighs in the tight jeans, his milky perfect complexion, his elegant and totally kissable neck,  
the adorable cleft in his chin and then, Kurt's tear-streamed face. Blaine wanted to lick Kurt's tears and taste his grief-swollen lips. Blaine's  
face reddened, shocked at these new thoughts. Even though his thoughts were only in his head, it felt like they were swirling outside of  
him and Blaine was terrified of being caught in the intensity of his longing. The song ended and Kurt gracefully thanked the warblers and  
excused himself to be alone in his grief. Blaine slowly exhaled in relief. Kurt's absence meant he could have some space to process these  
new thoughts and sensations.

Blaine threw himself into the remaining warbler practice session and concentrated all his passion into singing but it all felt flat and  
unfulfilling. Kurt was right. It was the Blaine show and for once, this show wasn't interesting to Blaine. Kurt's words came back to him:  
"been there, done that". Blaine had and now he was bored and sheepish that he had been so egotistical in his complete monopolization  
of the Warbler spotlight. Just then, Kurt came back. He had changed out of his mourning outfit and was once more in his Dalton blazer and  
slacks. Dalton had a strict dress code and Blaine suspected one of the faculty had enforced the change of outfit. Even though Blaine had  
seen Kurt a thousand times in his Dalton uniform, it took all his will power not to stare at his friend. Blaine had been mulling over Kurt's  
words earlier and he had decided to make a change. _Enough_, he thought. Blaine took the floor.

At first, the Warblers were resistant to Blaine's proposal that he share his spotlight for the Regionals, but when Blaine proposed Kurt as  
his duet partner; Wes's gavel rang down, "decided". Kurt flushed with pleasure and confusion as his teammates clapped and grinned  
widely at him. Practice was dismissed.

It was late afternoon. The daylight was just giving way to dusk and the warm glow glinted off Kurt's chestnut hair as he bent over a  
jumble of costume jewelry and carefully affixed the gems to a tiny casket which was to be Pavorotti's resting place. Blaine could not  
suppress a stab of joy at finding his friend alone and he paused a moment, taking in the beautiful boy in front of him, before approaching.

"What's that?" Blaine asked casually enough he hoped.

Kurt glanced up, "I'm Decorating Pavarotti's Casket".

Blaine chuckled inwardly at his friend's zeal and resolve to give Pavarotti the most glamorous send off a mere songbird had possibly ever  
received. It was so…Kurt.

"Well, finish up", he replied, "I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice ".

Kurt looked up again. While Blaine had magnanimously extended the duet to him, of course Blaine was still calling all the shots. Kurt wasn't  
a bit surprised that they weren't selecting the duet together. Kurt had come a long way from the gooey eyed, squee'ing fangirl he had been  
when he first met Blaine. Back then, Blaine was godlike with his beauty, confidence and insane charm. Kurt had felt lucky just to be in his  
presence and was in awe of everything Blaine said and did; but now that a strong friendship had blossomed between them, Blaine had  
certainly revealed some human and flawed characteristics and could be more than a little frustrating at times. Of course Blaine still possessed  
that godlike beauty and charm, and sometimes Kurt had to look away, he was so attracted to his friend; but Kurt also knew that romance  
between them would not be. He had put his heart on the line and Blaine had thrown himself at a random gap employee and then made out  
with one of Kurt's best gal friends at a party. If gay Blaine would rather kiss a girl than him, Kurt knew it wasn't gonna happen. Kurt had since  
resigned himself to being "Robin" to Blaine's "Batman", and continually living in the other boy's shadow. Despite Blaine's selfishness with the  
duet song selection, Kurt reminded himself that it had really been great of Blaine to share the spotlight, so Kurt assumed an interested expression,

"Do Tell", he smiled at his friend.

"Candles" by Hey Monday, Blaine triumphantly announced.

Kurt was actually surprised, "I'm impressed… you're usually so top 40" he said. So true, Blaine's ipod was shockingly predictable.

Blaine looked embarrassed and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Kurt, "well, I just wanted something a little more  
emotional", he said.

_Well that was anything but predictable_, Kurt thought, with a jolt.

Kurt's heart jumped a little as Blaine took the chair closest to him, sliding it over slightly more so that they were only inches apart.  
Though they weren't touching, Kurt was acutely aware of Blaine's proximity, his rustling Dalton blazer and the sound of his breath.  
Kurt felt his own breath quicken.

_Damn my infernal lack of control around him_, Kurt chastised himself.

Kurt looked away, praying his cheeks weren't coloring, then carefully back at Blaine. He had to ask the question. Kurt was completely flummoxed  
as to why Blaine had given him the duet in the first place. It made much better sense for the role to be open to audition and Kurt could not fathom  
why Blaine had chosen him.

The question was burning on Kurt's lips and he had to have an answer, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine took a deep breath and gazed at Kurt. How is it possible that he had never noticed how beautiful this boy was. Kurt's light gorgeous and  
innocent eyes looked back at him. The warm glow of light made Kurt's face look utterly angelic. Blaine closed his eyes a moment and began hesitatingly,

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are." Blaine paused, then continued, "I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt felt every muscle in his body go still as he watched Blaine, not daring to interrupt or interpret his friend's words. Blaine edged closer to Kurt,  
the boys' knees now touching. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine took his hand and continued,

"watching you do blackbird this week, that was a moment for me…about you." Kurt was too stunned to move: here was his crush, staring into his  
eyes, their bodies touching, saying such beautiful things.

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest and he was pretty sure his stomach had just done a somersault. _This had to be a dream_, he thought.

Now Blaine was staring deeply into his eyes, "You move me Kurt and this duet would just be an opportunity to spend more time with you."

All of the thoughts and feelings for Blaine, Kurt had worked to suppress for months came surging back in a complete assault on his brain. He  
was a deer frozen in Blaine's glorious eyes and Kurt knew he had lost his capacity for speech. Then suddenly, Blaine stood up, closing the  
distance between them and then Blaine was…_OMG, he's kissing me_. Kurt thought.

Kurt could barely think, he was so short-circuiting with pleasure. Kurt had fantasized about what his first kiss would be like many times  
(he didn't count the brutally stolen kiss Karovsky had inflicted on him as a first); but never had his imagination conceived of anything like this.  
It was an understatement to say that fireworks were going off. The world had completely dropped away. There was only Blaine's lips on his,  
the sound of Blaine's intake of breath; his smell – a musky and sweet and no doubt expensive aftershave wit and his lips…so soft, perfect.  
They were good friends and Kurt knew Blaine so well, but now, in this intimate way; it was like they were more connected than Kurt could  
ever have imagined possible. Kurt stretched a hand to Blaine's face and when he touched him, he was amazed at the smooth, strong skin  
beneath his fingertips. Then, in a moment that felt eternal, but was spent in the blink of an eye; it had ended and Blaine was pulling away.

Blaine was exhilarated. He was inches away from the love of his life and their first kiss had been magical, but now; he felt so guilty. Perhaps  
he should have asked, instead of taking that kiss from Kurt. He didn't want to be another lustful, pawing Karovsky. The kiss had been perfect  
and chaste but Blaine knew if he didn't pull away, his hunger would take over. He could feel his body tingling and he wanted more…so much  
more, he wanted to devour this beautiful boy in front of him who he was not only wildly attracted to but was also head over heels in love with.

"We should…We should practice", Blaine stammered. He shuddered a little to shake himself from this need he felt and burning  
desire to taste those perfect lips again. He looked at Kurt and Kurt looked back with the most intense expression that was utterly readable  
to Blaine.

"I thought we were." Kurt replied simply. His hooded eyes were rimmed with desire and that spoken permission was all Blaine needed to close the space  
between them again. This time Blaine did not hold back.

The renewed touch of Blaine's lips caused Kurt to shudder and the softest sweetest moan escaped Kurt's lips. Kurt's head tipped slightly back  
and it was all the opening Blaine needed. His tongue dipped into Kurt's virgin mouth, tasting his salty sweetness, coiling and uncoiling, now  
teasing, now withdrawing. Blaine bit gently on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt moaned again, louder this time. The sound was unbelievably sweet to  
Blaine but torturous at the same time for it elicited a response in Blaine's stomach that he had no control over – something between a tingle  
and a shudder. Blaine had never experienced that sensation and he wanted more. It was as if Kurt had read him because suddenly Kurt's hands  
were in his hair and Blaine was falling forward towards Kurt who was precariously perched sideways in his chair. Blaine's weight and momentum  
tipped both of them onto the floor and Kurt found himself on his back and Blaine on top of him.

Kurt smiled as he said, "You did that purposefully, didn't you?"

Blaines' eyes merely glinted back at Kurt and sparkled mischievously. "You do make a great bottom", Blaine teased, not sure that Kurt would pick  
up on the innuendo.

Kurt did. Apparently, Kurt had received a sex education as evidenced by the telltale vibrant flush that immediately took over his sculptural features.  
Blaine had to admit it was fun flustering his friend, considering his flustering power had considerably diminished on Kurt as of late. Blaine rolled  
into a supine position next to Kurt and propped his head on an elbow. Kurt looked searchingly at Blaine who was smirking.

"What?" Kurt said.

"I wanted a better view" Blaine innocently replied. Kurt screwed up his eyebrow in confusion but what Blaine did next thoroughly rattled him.

Blaine loved watching Kurt flush. It was so becoming and when he slowly and lasciviously started raking his eyes over Kurt's body; Kurt's pretty  
pink flush gradually became a rich, scarlet hue. Blaine started at Kurt's crossed ankles and slowly moved up his legs, lingering at the top of his  
knees then his thighs and the curve of his hips; caressing with his eyes. When Blaine's gaze lingered at the crotch of Kurt's Dalton uniform trousers;  
Kurt bit his lip and shut his eyes which elicited a gentle but firm slap from Blaine.

Open your eyes". "I want you to see me looking at you" Blaine said.

Kurt complied obediently and Blaine smiled widely at him and continued to slowly undress Kurt with his eyes. Even though Blaine was not touching  
him, Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes, just like fingers or a tongue, exploring his body, searching beneath the folds of his jacket, under his starched  
white shirt, under his trousers. It was incredibly intimate and threw Kurt's brain into turmoil and other parts of his body as well. Kurt wanted  
desperately to close his eyes to escape the heat of Blaine's gaze, and yet, at the same time, he was hypnotized and couldn't look away.

The heat was spreading rapidly. Kurt marveled at the power Blaine had over him, that without even touching him, Blaine was causing Kurt's stomach  
to flutter like crazy and the sensation was traveling lower and lower and spreading into a tremendous warmth that was…_Oh Gaga, I'm getting hard_.  
Kurt had never gotten hard before in the presence of another person, much less the object of his desire; and it was making him feel incredibly  
vulnerable.

Blaine's gorgeous light almond eyes bore into Kurt's pale hazel eyes again and he saw the telltale facial twitch, the passion and desire  
reflecting back at him and still resolutely not looking away.

_So obedient_.

Blaine's eyes drifted down again, and he saw Kurt's hardness which made him smile. Kurt gasped and Blaine mercifully covered Kurt's lips with  
his own again. Kurt's mouth parted for him but Blaine knew that things would escalate very quickly if their kiss was anywhere near as passionate as  
their second one. He lightly sucked Kurt's bottom lip, then firmly pressed his closed lips against Kurt's perfect soft pink ones. Blaine pulled away  
reluctantly and looked at Kurt whose eyes were still closed. Blaine chastely planted a kiss on each of Kurt's cheeks, his eyelids and then the corner  
of his mouth.

"You don't have a clue how gorgeous you are, do you?" Blaine rhetorically asked Kurt.

Kurt blushed in response and Blaine smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of your ahem…charms, my sweet love" Blaine said with a wink that  
had Kurt turning all sorts of interesting colors and then jumped to his feet.

"We really do need to practice though or we will be nowhere ready for Regionals" Blaine said as he gallantly extended a hand down to Kurt.

Kurt thrilled at the words, "sweet love" and when Blaine raised Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it, Kurt definitely had an old Hollywood movie moment  
to rival all other old Hollywood movie moments.

The boys walked out of the commons room together, hand in hand; which caused quite a flutter of texts and whispers as they strode down the Dalton  
halls.

Blaine was going to take things slowly with Kurt. Kurt was not only the love of his life but he was also like a new flower that had just bloomed and his  
innocence was stunning to Blaine and worth preserving. Yes, they would move slowly but it would be fun teasing Kurt and Blaine suspected that he was  
going to become a regular guest in Kurt's dreams as Kurt would be in his.


End file.
